


Деревьям слова не нужны

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [20]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Transformation, Tree Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Когда-то Рем сказала, что деревья не разговаривают, потому что сильны и думают лишь о том, чтобы жить. Сейчас Найвз ощущает невероятнейший дефицит средств коммуникации
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 3





	Деревьям слова не нужны

**Author's Note:**

> смена сущности; манга-канон с отсылками к аниме-канону, спойлеры, -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича:)

_Так и жили в одной круговерти  
Люди, кошки и боги,  
На перекрестках смерти  
Не было нашей дороги.  
Мы направо идти не хотели,  
А налево уже ходили,  
Ну, а прямо — всегда метели,  
А мы слишком лето любили.  
Приходилось нам жить вечно,  
Превращаясь в траву понемногу.  
Мы болезни земные лечим —  
Она платит плотью и соком._  
Рада & Терновник. И голос не слышен

_Время, пусть я исчезну. Тогда то, что мы разделяем своим присутствием, может соединиться._  
Одри Ниффенеггер. Жена путешественника во времени.

Первое, что он чувствует, ― это тепло. Только что были темнота и холод (что-то внутри бунтует при мысли о холодном ничто ― если только он способен _мыслить_ ), а теперь появляются жар и сиянье, потрясающие всё его существо. Какое-то время он только и может, что _чувствовать._ Чувствовать свет, пронизывающий всё вокруг, чувствовать и пить его вместе с загадочной силой, что поддерживает его существованье. Потому что где бы он ни находился — это неподходящее место для таких, как он ― кем (чем?..) бы он ни был.

Песок, ветер, жар. Слишком мало воды и слишком много света. Но он живёт, живёт, живёт — и это бесконечное ощущенье жизни занимает его целиком и полностью. Жить, просто жить, тянуться к безжалостным солнцам ветвями и к призраку воды корнями — это всё, что ему нужно. Жар, молчание и спокойствие окутывают его золотистым коконом, и он невероятно благодарен за это.

Постепенно где-то в сознаньи (или _не-сознаньи?_ ) появляется ощущенье, что когда-то он уже переживал нечто подобное. Тогда были только тепло, покой и не-одиночество. Когда-то… Бесконечно давно. И он радуется, что вновь живёт так хорошо (правда, _сейчас_ гораздо, гораздо трудней, чем _тогда_ ), хотя тени воспоминаний породили в нём странное, смутное беспокойство: чего-то не достаёт. Что-то ( _кто-то?.._ ) ещё должно быть рядом, вместе с ним.

Эти тревожные подозренья оказываются своего рода толчком ― внутри начинает разрастаться что-то огромное, похожее на белое солнце, оно плещется в глубине и постепенно всплывает на поверхность. Это память. Всего лишь его память. И она под завязку полна ужасными, ужасными поступками, мыслями, словами и чувствами. Они жгут, режут и душат сильнее песчаной бури, и мысль о том, что всё это ― _он,_ убивает лучше всякой радиации. Но это прошлое, всего только прошлое. Память о гневе, крови, скорби, ярости и боли, о невероятных злодеяньях и так и недостигнутой цели. Память, просто память.

На какое-то время он замыкается в себе так глубоко, как может. То, что он вспомнил, гложет его сер… у него больше нет сердца, но ощущенья именно такие. И отчаянно хочется исторгнуть всё это из себя, и опять жить в простоте и покое. Быть просто деревом, которое никогда не было ничем иным. Он лелеет свои чувства, как мать лелеет немощного младенца, и постепенно они излечиваются и крепнут. Всё, что было, ушло без возврата. Дорогу своей жизни можно пройти только один раз и только в одну сторону, и он свою ― прошёл. Всё, что осталось, ― память, лишь память. Не боль, не ярость, не смерть, только память о них. Эти тени навсегда останутся с ним, но он ― не они. Он ― Найвз, и он ― яблоня. Это у мирозданья такое понятье о чувстве (х)юмора, не иначе!

Впрочем, надо признать, что ему нравится быть яблоней, хотя как так получилось, только Бог знает. Разобравшись с воспоминаньями, Найвз внезапно осознаёт, что только сейчас понял многое из того, что в своё время узнал от Рэм, только сейчас осознал, что такое _настоящая жизнь._ И от ошеломительной простоты этого открытья на воображаемые глаза наворачиваются терпкие слезы. Жизнь струится по его стволу вперёд и вверх, чтобы стать лучше, горит, чтобы никогда не сгорать (он знает, что всё равно сгорит, но эта печаль не умаляет истины). И, возможно, где-то на бесконечных просторах пространства-времени есть место, где он осознал эту истину раньше, чем умер. Нет, не так. Место, где он никогда не забывал её. Все рождаются на свет со стёртой памятью и всю жизнь ищут ответы на вечные вопросы, и порой, найдя ответ, ощущают, что всегда знали его. А бывает, что _знанье_ всегда находится вместе с тобой, и, с точки зренья разума, этому нет никакого объясненья. Ни рационального, ни иррационального. Люди называют это _верой._

Если бы Найвз всё ещё был Живым Заводом, то утёр бы слезы, вскинул голову и посмотрел бы на мир новым взглядом, слишком гордый, чтобы вот так сразу разделить своё открытье с кем-то. Но он больше не Живая Энергостанция, он — дерево, и ветви его шумят на горячем пустынном ветру, а листва вдыхает свет и выдыхает кислород.

А яблоки, которые он вырастил, никто так и не съел. Тот мальчишка (за сто -надцатым разом он таки запомнил его имя ― Картило) каждый день приходил посмотреть на фрукты, но не трогал их. И отцу своему рассказал, откуда взялись яблоки и куда делся второй не-человек, упавший им на голову. Тот решил, что надо заботиться о яблоне как и прежде, но плоды не есть, по крайней мере, в этом году. Найвз помнит это весьма смутно, но всё равно немного обидно: хорошие яблоки, между прочим, лучше многих других!

Однако маленькая семья заботится о нём хорошо ― о нём, и о Вэше. Из обрывков разговоров Найвз узнаёт, что тот выздоравливает, но в том же темпе, что и человек. Не удивительно, ведь Вэш на грани полного истощенья энергоресурса, и неизвестно, сколько он ещё проживёт, даже если случится чудо, и братец всю оставшуюся жизнь просидит на жопе ровно. Нет, это решительно невозможно. Вэш либо во что-то/кого-то вляпается (даже чисто на бытовой почве), либо что-то/кто-то вляпается в Вэша. Это как один из непреложных законов бытия. Впервые за целую вечность Найвз думает об этом, не источая потоки негатива, а даже посмеиваясь. Чуть-чуть. Эта особенность Вэша всегда его бесила, но, чёрт возьми, зато никогда не было скучно!

Да, не было. С ним, впрочем, тоже скучать не приходилось. Возможно, ему следует стыдиться этого ― да, по идее он должен испытывать невероятный, жгучий, горький стыд за свою жизнь. Но всё, что жжёт Найвза, ― это солнца-близнецы, а горечь не содержит примеси стыда. Он уже не знает, так ли верны его идеи, как он считал. Люди для людей и энергостанции для энергостанций? Жизнь яблони научила его тому, что можно, конечно, и так, да только что толку? Совместное существованье лучше ― если только никто одеяла на себя не тянет. Края пропасти между ним и людьми никогда не сойдутся воедино снова, но благодаря маленькой семье, приютившей Вэша вопреки здравому смыслу, через эту пропасть протягивается тонкая, невидимая нить. Всё это требует длительных размышлений. 

Длительных тем более, что теперь умственные движенья требуют кропотливости и неспешности. Яблони мыслят (или правильно говорить _не-мыслят?.._ ) иначе, чем Живые Агрегаты, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. И Найвз с удивительным даже для себя самого терпеньем думает, осмысливает и переосмысливает. И ждёт. Ждёт, когда Вэш встанет на ноги, и он сможет увидеть брата ещё раз.

Проходит два года, прежде чем его желанье осуществляется. Едва выздоровев, Вэш угодил в очередной… в очередной переплёт, да, лучше сказать так, а не выражаться опять долго и огнеопасно. Его братца в очередной раз объявили «преступником №1» (хоть теперь этот пьедестал и был для них обоих), на этот раз ― земляне. Как они его тогда нашли, Найвз не узнает, наверное, никогда, но Вэш был в своем репертуаре. То есть, выставил себя на посмешище планетарного масштаба и смог выйти из этой передряги живым.

И как следует замаскировался. Никаких футуристических плащей и, какое облегченье, метлообразных причесок. Полностью чёрные волосы собраны в небольшой низкий хвостик, лицо украшают любимые круглые очки с желтыми стеклами и лёгкая небритость, за спиной мешок с вещами.

― Ну здравствуй, Найвз.

Вэш улыбается ему светло и немного печально, а потом садится наземь, привалившись спиной к стволу. Догадался?.. _Но как?!_

Яблоки, осеняет Найвза. Он постоянно их отращивает, ничуть не сообразуясь с сезонами ― просто потому, что смешно наблюдать реакцию людей на его выходки (впрочем, меру он блюдет неукоснительно ― ещё не хватало, чтобы земляне забрали его на опыты!).

Когда-то Рэм сказала, что деревья не разговаривают, потому что сильны и думают лишь о том, чтобы жить. Сейчас Найвз ощущает невероятнейший дефицит средств коммуникации. Но молчать и бездействовать, как водится, выше его сил ― и Найвз скидывает большое, твердое яблоко брату прямо на темечко, чтобы хоть как-то выразить свои чувства.

― А-а-а-а-а, как больно! — Вэш подскакивает, потирая макушку и почти не кривляясь от неожиданности ровно две секунды. ― Но я тоже люблю тебя, братишка! ― да, стоило ожидать объятий после этого дурашливого (и такого искреннего) вопля. Найвз с особым удовольствием повторяет сентенцию с яблоком, а потом ловит себя на том, что в лаконичности языка деревьев что-то есть. И ему это нравится. Определённо.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Цвести](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058687) by [WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021)




End file.
